culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Portfolio (Grace Jones album)
}} | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2score = C+ }} Portfolio is the debut studio album by Grace Jones, released in 1977 by Island Records. It spawned her first big hit, "La Vie en rose". Background Having enjoyed a successful modelling career in Paris and New York in the early 1970s, Jones released a series of singles throughout 1975–1976. None of them, however, managed to succeed in mainstream charts. Jones secured a record deal with Island Records in 1977 and found wider recognition only with her debut Island album, Portfolio. The album was recorded and mixed in Sigma Sound Studios in Philadelphia, and released in autumn 1977 as the first of three albums made with the legendary disco record producer Tom Moulton. Side one of the original vinyl album is a continuous disco medley covering three songs from Broadway musicals, "Send in the Clowns" by Stephen Sondheim from A Little Night Music, "What I Did for Love" from A Chorus Line and "Tomorrow" from Annie. Side two opens with Jones' very personal re-interpretation of Édith Piaf's "La Vie en rose" and continues with three new recordings, all of which were co-written by Jones herself. The Italian release would omit "Sorry" and "That's the Trouble", adding an extended, over 7-minute-long version of "I Need a Man" instead. The album's artwork was designed by Richard Bernstein, an artist working for Interview, who would later contribute to Jones' two next albums' artworks and with whom the singer would re-team up for the 1986 album Inside Story. Portfolio reached number 52 on the Black Albums Chart in the US, while climbing to number 109 on Billboard's mainstream albums chart. It garnered more attention in Europe, entering the top 10 in both Italy in early 1978 and the Netherlands in 1983. Track listing Note: Tracks from side A are a non-stop medley, with the total playing time 18:36. Standard release Italian release Singles "I Need a Man" was Jones' debut single, originally released in 1975 by the minor French label Orfeus. It failed to make any chart impact until two years later, when it was re-recorded and released via the Beam Junction label, becoming a number-one dance hit in the US and introducing Jones to club audiences, primarily gay. The second single, "Sorry", was released a year prior to the Portfolio album, and was a modest success on the US singles chart. Its B-side track, "That's the Trouble", also received a separate A-side release. Both songs were Jones' first forays into songwriting. "La Vie en rose" was released as a single in autumn 1977 and became the biggest hit from Portfolio, having charted in the French and Italian top 5. When re-released in 1983, it reached the top 5 in the Netherlands. "What I Did for Love" became a top 10 dance hit in the US. Personnel * Wilbur Bascomb – bass guitar * Richard Bernstein – album graphics concept, design and painting * Bobby Eli – guitars * Grace Jones – vocals * Francis Jug – photography * Carlton "Cotton" Kent – keyboards, piano * Ron "Have Mercy" Kersey – Rhodes piano * Antonio Lopez – photography * Jay Mark – recording and mixing engineering * Vincent Montana – arrangement, conducting, vibraphone * Cliff Morris – guitars * Moto – tambourines * Lance Quinn – guitars * Don Renaldo – strings, horns * José Rodriguez – mastering * Allan Schwartzberg – drums * Arthur Stoppe – recording and mixing engineering * Sweethearts of Sigma (Barbara Ingram, Carla Benson, Evette Benton) – backing vocals * Larry Washington – conga * Duke Williams – arrangement Chart positions Release history References External links * [http://www.allmusic.com/album/portfolio-r10549 Portfolio] on Allmusic * [http://www.discogs.com/Grace-Jones-Portfolio/master/56285 Portfolio] on Discogs * [http://rateyourmusic.com/release/album/grace_jones/portfolio/ Portfolio] on Rate Your Music Category:1977 debut albums Category:Grace Jones albums Category:Albums produced by Tom Moulton Category:Albums recorded at Sigma Sound Studios Category:Island Records albums Category:1977 albums